In the art this particular type of belt link has widespread use due to its unique strength and reliability characteristics. Especially within the manufacturing industry it finds widespread use.
These types of belt link modules are usually one inch long in the travelling direction and provided with a number of eye parts along leading and trailing edges such that a relatively large number of hinge connections are provided. Furthermore, the belt modules typically have a construction height of 8-12 mm.
Examples of the particular belt module to which the present invention is directed are sold under the brand name “QNB” by Ammeraal Beltech Modular A/S and an alternative product under the trade name “series 900 flat top” from the Intralox Corporation.
One problem with these known modular belt links is that they require a relatively large amount of material in order to provide the strength and the rigidity needed for the applications to which they are designed such that each individual modular belt link becomes relatively expensive. Also during the manufacturing process the machine time per module is relatively high due to the injection moulding process (first injecting the hot fluid plastics, and waiting for it to cool before a new cycle can be repeated) thereby increasing the manufacturing cost.
EP 0 567 337 disclose a modular belt link having eye parts arranged along opposite edges and a solid top surface between the edges. On the underside a number of reinforcing walls parallel to the travelling direction of the conveyor belt are arranged in clusters connecting two respectively three eye parts on opposite edges of the module.